Bree's meltdown
by TFPlover
Summary: Well Morgan and Cal are going out and Bree doesn't like it, she goes past Cal's house and then Morgan's place suddenly knocking on the door unexpectedly


_**Ok, i got interested in this and i hope you like this, i have only read the first two books and from what i have read so far i am going to use bits of it ok, i hope you like it, send me pm's if i should make another chapter.**_

**One day it was a chilly and misty morning, Morgan was going to school in her car, she pulled up to the car park in the school and parked her car, as she got out, Bree and Raven walked past her not saying a word, just one evilly look from Bree when they went past Morgan, Morgan saw Cal and he walked up to her with the biggest smile on his face, Morgan was thinking if he had a surprise to share, he walked up to her and gave her a hug, as she felt the warmth of his body, then a warm kiss on her cheek "I have good news" Cal said, still having the big grin on his face, as he put his arm around her shoulder, Morgan looked up at him and asked "What is the good news?" He looked at her and smiled, as he came close to her and whispered "Meet at my place to night i have a surprise i want to give you" He smiled and continued walking into school, "Ok, what is this surprise for?" Morgan questioned once again, as he looked at her and didn't say a word, but only smiled.**

**When school had finished Morgan walked outside of class and walked towards her car, as Cal was leaning against her car, he still had a big grin on his face "You ready?" He asked her, as Bree saw them talking and she got angry inside, but never showed her anger, Morgan nodded her head and went to the drivers door and unlocked her door, Cal went to go towards his car as he opened the door and hopped in his car, Morgan started her car and drove out of the parking spot, then she followed Cal to his place right behind him.**

**Soon when they got to Cal's house Morgan parked in the drive-way and Cal parked on the side of the road, they both got out of there car at the same time and Cal quickly walked up behind Morgan and closed her door for her, she looked at him and smiled saying "Thank you, now what do-" She got cut off as Cal grabbed her hand and said "Shh, there is no need to talk right now" she smiled and they walked into the house, it was quiet and no one was home apart from them, he closed the door behind her and walked farther in the house, as Morgan looked around, looking at the shelves of old collectibles, it was like she hadn't been there in age's, even though it was only last week she went to Cal's house, Cal walked up to his room and opened his door, Morgan entered the room first and then Cal, Cal closed the door behind him and said "Morgan there is something I need to tell you" his face was lighting up as if he was going to glow a bright, beautiful color, Morgan turned around "What is it?" She replied with a cheerful and happy look, he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes and smiled "Morgan" He said and swallowed hard "I was wondering if we could be together for ever" Morgan looked up at him, she didn't know what to say, her face turned from pale white to bright red, she smiled and couldn't help herself, as she finally looked him back in the eyes and said "Yes, that would be great" Cal breathed out in relief as her pulled her close and hugged her "Oh there is one more thing too" He pulled out a soft dark blue box and held it out in front of her, she opened the box and was terrified that she might now like what it is, she opened it even more and something started to shin from the light that was in his room, then she finally opened it and it was a wicca necklace, it was beautiful, the shape was a circle with a star in the middle, it was a beautiful silver color that would shine in the light, Cal pulled it out and put the box down, as he told her to turn around, he put the necklace on very carefully, she looked down at it and smiled, as she turned around and gave him and hug then said "I love it, thank you" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, then he pulled away and went to go sit on his bed, she went to go sit next to him "Cal..., when is your mother coming home?" She put her hand on his knee looking at him, but he was looking down at the ground "She is working late, so i am here by myself" He slightly looked up and could just see her in the corner of his eyes "Cal, are you ok?" She asked, getting concerned, he looked up at her and smiled "I am fine, don't worry" He shoot up off his bed and started to walk towards the door, Morgan hears a car go past, as she looks out the window and to her surprise it was Bree and Raven in Bree's car, they both went past slowly in her car, looking at Cal's house.**

**The next day, it was Saturday and Morgan was still sleeping, her sister, Mary.K was in her room listening to music and her parents were out shopping for food, Mary.K walked into Morgan's room and Morgan suddenly woke up from her dream, Mary.K freaked out and jumped, Morgan asked "Mary.K, what are you doing in here?" Mary.K walk towards her bed and smiled at Morgan "Morgan it is lunch time and you are still asleep, get up!" Mary.K pulled off Morgan's blankets "Ok, ok, I am getting up" Morgan slowly got out of bed, Mary.K walked out of the room and down stairs, Morgan walked towards the bathroom, but she heard a voice, it sound like the soothing voice of Cal, she looked over the stairs case and saw Cal talking to Mary.K, Morgan just walked backwards and went into the bathroom to have a hot shower, Cal and Mary.K heard the water running from up stairs in the bathroom "She is just having a shower, she just woke up, could you wait for a bit longer?" Mary.K asked and smiled cheerfully, Cal shaked his head and walked in the door "Would you like something to drink while you wait for her?" She closed the door and looked at Cal, he nodded as he looked at the picture's around the house, Mary.K walks towards the kitchen "What would you like to drink? there is water, diet coke and juice" Cal looked at Mary.K as she was waiting for his answer "Diet coke please" He asked in the most graceful and calm way, Mary.K got the diet coke and turned around and gave it to him, he opened the top of the can and took a little sip and sat down on a chair by the table, Morgan stops the water in the shower and see's Bree's car again, as she slowed down looking at Morgan's house and Bree saw Cal's car, Bree got angry and pulled to the side of the road and stormed out of her car, storming towards Morgan's front door and banged on the door really hard, Morgan quickly got changed and ran down stairs "Hey Morgan" Cal said watching her run towards the door "Are you ok Morgan?" Mary.K asked with concern, Morgan didn't answer both of them and she opened the door slowly "Hello Morgan" Bree gave her an evilist look and saw Cal sitting at the table "What do you want?" Morgan asked getting annoyed and very angry "Oh i was just driving by and saw Cal's car, i was wondering if he could he me with this little thing" Bree smirked and pushed Morgan slowly out of her way, welcoming herself into the house, Cal stood up in surprise "Bree, what are you doing here?" Cal asked putting the diet coke down carefully, Mary.K looked at Bree with a warning look "What is it that you want Bree?" Cal asked walking towards her slowly, Morgan closed the door and walk towards Mary.K "I just wanted to know if you could help me with something important".  
**

_**To be **_**_continued_**


End file.
